


【今日宥宇】渴 pwp

by Babywingwing



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywingwing/pseuds/Babywingwing
Summary: “....会坏掉。”隔了好久，陈宥维都以为他睡着了，夏瀚宇才答非所问地回答。可是就算会坏掉。夏瀚宇好像也喜欢上了这种被陈宥维控制的感觉。





	【今日宥宇】渴 pwp

关爱捍批人人有责。是87！有一点点bdsm元素

夏瀚宇体温很高，跟大型犬似的，睡觉又喜欢贴着人，陈宥维在深秋的清晨也会被热醒。身边的人睡熟了比自己还热，刘海尖儿湿成小锯齿，掀开被子一角，热气肉眼可见地往外跑。

夏瀚宇眯着眼睛醒过来，舔了舔嘴唇含糊地说渴 。

陈宥维起来开灯，抖散被窝里的闷热，拿过杯子递给夏瀚宇，站在一旁睡眼惺忪地扯着领口扇风。

夏瀚宇垂着眼睛咕咚咕咚喝下去几口，又缩回被窝里。和睡前不一样，睡熟了的夏瀚宇会向右折叠，很像四足的小动物。

陈宥维昨晚睡后夏瀚宇不知道在被窝里玩了多久手机才睡觉，陈宥维已经清醒，可夏瀚宇看起来还要再睡一个回笼觉。久不见陈宥维回到被窝，夏瀚宇闭着眼睛孩子气地“咚”地拍了一下床单，好像在喊自己的宠物。

陈宥维莫名地心里一软，轻手轻脚地躺回被窝，凑上去亲了亲爱人热热的眼皮和鼻梁。夏瀚宇半梦半醒间抿了抿嘴，好像在表示很满意。陈宥维的亲吻又蜻蜓点水地印在夏瀚宇的眉间，脸颊。小狗闭着眼睛仰着脸接受亲吻，不一会儿一个热热的突起就抵住了陈宥维的大腿根。

陈宥维哑然失笑，自己温馨的举动竟然引起了身边人的不良动机。

“小公狗。”

夏瀚宇仍然闭着眼睛，恬不知耻地蹭了蹭陈宥维的身体。  
“我不管。“

陈宥维好脾气地一只手从枕头下穿过去搂住夏瀚宇，另一只手熟练地钻进他宽松的睡裤里。

刚睡醒的温暖干燥的小家伙握在手里，陈宥维笑了笑，吻上夏瀚宇的嘴唇，轻柔地吮吸有点干燥的嘴皮，舌尖划过夏瀚宇软软的口腔内壁。

“嗯...”  
夏瀚宇被细腻地吻着，眯着眼小声哼哼，好像在催促。陈宥维手上动了两下，有清液濡湿了指尖。借着液体的润滑，陈宥维缓缓地上下揉着夏瀚宇。被安抚的人无意识地贴紧了陈宥维，挺起胸不安分地磨蹭着。

陈宥维喜欢这样的夏瀚宇。平时夏瀚宇在床上总是很被动，不撒娇，是一只自己射完就不管陈宥维死活的白眼狼，只有睡得迷糊的时候才稍微坦诚一点。陈宥维宁可放弃一些快乐，也想享受这一刻的被需要。

陈宥维知趣地移下去，用牙齿解开了夏瀚宇胸前的按扣，湿热的口腔包裹住胸前的挺立，用唇齿重重碾过。  
“哈...”夏瀚宇几乎是立刻叫出了声，随后又紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

陈宥维喜欢听夏瀚宇叫出声，于是坏心地突然加重了手上的动作。夏瀚宇的喘息变得激烈，陈宥维肆虐地在他胸前留下牙印，空着的手扣在夏瀚宇单薄的肩上牢牢固定着，让人无处可躲。

夏瀚宇喘得像刚上岸的鱼，快感越来越集中，视线逐渐模糊，他习惯性地低声告诉陈宥维。  
“快要射了...”

陈宥维突发奇想。

“不可以哦。”

说完立刻放开了手，不留情地笑了一下，起身压在了夏瀚宇身上。  
夏瀚宇不情愿地被翻过来躺平，睁开眼有点生气。

“干嘛...”

“多玩会儿。”

新一轮的亲吻。陈宥维跪在夏瀚宇身上，又从床头拿了润滑油，挤了很多在手上。只不过这次没有从后面扩张，而是全数抹在夏瀚宇的前面。重新上手滑动的那一刻夏瀚宇爽得差点喊出声。

陈宥维试着根据夏瀚宇的气息学习他的节奏，  
“别着急果果，慢慢来。”

“....不行.....”夏瀚宇揪着床单的手骨节发白，好看的纹身上突出青筋。

“我才刚刚开始，你怎么这么快啊。”陈宥维故作正经地羞辱道。

夏瀚宇别过头去，没有说话。睡裤里面已经湿得一塌糊涂，胸口红红白白的全是印子。陈宥维怎么看怎么不爽，在夏瀚宇再一次快射的时候自顾自地停下来去解剩下的扣子。  
睡衣脱下来，裤子也脱下来，被子推到一边。

夏瀚宇已经完全清醒，被不上不下的欲望逼得眼眶湿润，咬牙切齿。

“陈宥维....你不来我自己来了。”夏瀚宇很不习惯这样的感觉，伸手就要自己来。

陈宥维从善如流。说着：“那我休息一下。”就真的放开手，低头饶有趣味地看着爱人自己上手。  
“我不在的时候你都这样来的吗？好粗暴哦。”  
夏瀚宇凶得要命，“滚，不准看。”

陈宥维不置可否，依旧跪在夏瀚宇腿上。叹了口气，望了望天花板，伸了伸懒腰，自然地和每一个清晨没什么两样。只是伸完懒腰又忍不住俯下身去用鼻尖碰碰眼前的上下起伏的白皙小腹。

夏瀚宇敏感地打了个颤，本能地扭着腰想躲开，被陈宥维按住坏心地换嘴巴舔吻。在夏瀚宇呻吟出声的那一刻，陈宥维故技重施，飞快地捉住那只正在自慰的手，用领带绑在了床头上。

“陈宥维！！”  
夏瀚宇几乎是无奈地吼了出来。又一次被毁掉的高潮，湿漉漉的尾巴徒劳又委屈地上扬了两下，又什么都没射出来。

陈宥维无辜地对夏瀚宇咧嘴笑，“再来三次就让你去好不好，宝宝？”

夏瀚宇气得要命，把陈宥维祖宗十八代都问候了，可是双手被绑着双腿被压着，动弹不得，挣扎了好一会儿，被陈宥维认真的眼神看得没脾气，愤恨地认命道，  
“搞快点。”

陈宥维笑着吻他凶巴巴气呼呼的脸颊，一手轻轻握住被淌下的液体浸得湿乎乎的囊袋把玩，另一只手又挤了更多润滑油上下动起来。  
夏瀚宇简直要发疯，身体每一处都滚烫，注意力全部被陈宥维握在手里的部分剥夺，越来越没有禁忌的呻吟充斥了整个房间。

“想射吗果果？”  
“嗯....啊...？”  
“告诉我，想不想射？”  
“想....”  
“你求我”  
“求你.....”  
“求我给你吗？”  
“对....”  
“那给你吧？”  
夏瀚宇就要顺着陈宥维好听的引诱释放，敏感的尖端又被陈宥维两指一掐，堪堪止住了冲动，一声带着哭腔的喘息溢出。

夏瀚宇已经放弃发脾气，只是努力调整呼吸，安慰自己还有两次就好了。  
陈宥维满意地亲亲他胸前的殷红。”真乖。”

短暂的休息后又是新的一轮快感累积，糟糕的水声羞耻极了，夏瀚宇已经极度敏感，没过几秒就出声。  
“宥维...要射了。”

陈宥维心领神会地停下。夏瀚宇眼里噙了好久的泪水忽地滚落下来，无限委屈地看着陈宥维。

“现在可以了吗？”  
“可以可以。” 陈宥维突然有点内疚，伸手去擦夏瀚宇的眼睛。“别哭呀宝宝。”

夏瀚宇反而越哭越认真，眼泪流得停不下来。  
“你，你先把我解开...”

陈宥维慌张地赶紧把领带抽掉，又去亲瀚宇的眼角。“对不起对不起，果果，对不起。”  
夏瀚宇发麻的双手无力地落下来，环住陈宥维，身体轻微颤抖着。陈宥维慌乱地用自己的肌肤贴着夏瀚宇的，一边轻拍着爱抚一边低声安慰，过了好一会儿抽泣才止住。陈宥维有点无奈，好好的情趣怎么把爱人惹哭了呢？  
可是哭起来的夏瀚宇，又很可爱，可爱得让人想前功尽弃地亲自提枪上阵。

陈宥维侧躺下把夏瀚宇抱在怀里，吻着他肉肉的耳垂，温柔地重新动作了起来。还没来得及软下来的地方又一次受到照顾，刚刚消退的快感如潮水般涌上来淹没了夏瀚宇，一时间剧烈的喘息又代替了抽噎，夏瀚宇在摇晃的恍惚间侧过头来像渴极了一样要求一个亲吻。

陈宥维吻了他。  
压抑了太久的高潮终于倾泻而出，一股一股的热流鼓动般穿过陈宥维的指缝。房间里突然没了声音，只有他知道此刻熟悉的无声代表他的爱人正处于极度的快乐中。

好像过了一个世纪那么久，这场高潮才结束。夏瀚宇射得精疲力尽，连眼皮都沉重。  
陈宥维不知道什么时候抽身离开他去拿了湿纸巾帮他清理，声音好像是从很远的地方传过来。

“我新学的，是不是比平时舒服呀？”  
“嗯...”虽然不愿意承认，但是确实很舒服。

比以前的任何一次自己来都要舒服，只比被陈宥维进入一起高潮的时候差那么一点。

“以后还要吗？”陈宥维听起来很开心。

“....会坏掉。”隔了好久，陈宥维都以为他睡着了，夏瀚宇才答非所问地回答。

可是就算会坏掉。

夏瀚宇好像也喜欢上了这种被陈宥维控制的感觉。


End file.
